


Must Be in my Genes

by RMHBRP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Genius! Lance, Glad to have you, M/M, Smart! Lance, Thanks for 1k guys, Welcome all Family is Everything readers, Welcome all newbies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMHBRP/pseuds/RMHBRP
Summary: Lance is Altean, but doesn't know he's Altean. That's basically it.Family is Everything 1k viewer special. Thanks guys!





	1. From Bad to Worse

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here from Family is Everything, then please note that this is simply a multi chapter special, and in no way canonical to Family is Everything, because the plot heavily resides on Lance being Cuban, and if this was canon, it would mess that up. Happy reading!

Lance never thought he was anything special.

 

All he knew, was that he was a boy from Cuba. It was his identity. Everyone who ever knew him, knew him as ‘ _That Cuban boy, over there_ ’ and he was fine with that. He loved his background, his culture, and his family loved him. But, sometimes, he noticed some… strange things.

 

 _Not_ normal things.

 

Sure, he looked Cuban. Tan skin, chocolate brown hair, but… his eyes. His entire family had brown eyes, but he… he had _blue_ eyes. His Mami always told him:

“ _Carino,_ your eyes are a blessing. Calm, like the ocean. Always, remember, you’re our special boy, _mijo_.”

 

He always just figured it was some freak mutation, his eye color never changing from when he was a baby, he supposed. He never paid it much mind in the end. Though… sometimes, he swears he could sometimes feel his cheeks tingle, and just a flicker of color on them. He always assumed it was a trick of the light, but then Hunk noticed it, and he grew suspicious. When he asked his Mami about it, she always answered with,

“ _Mijo_ , remember, you are special.”

 

He never realized what she meant until he was launched into space.

 

He... met _actual aliens_. Kinda crazy. But, the weirdest thing about it, was after he met the Alteans, he noticed the flickers of color stayed longer, becoming markings on his cheeks.

 

Just like Alteans.

 

He decided to keep it secret until he was sure, though.

 

Well, he was sure _now_.

 

It was a normal sabotage mission. Get in, mess some things up, then get out. Simple, really.

 

Until it wasn’t.

  


 LINE BREAK

 

The mission started as normal as anything. They had used Green’s cloaking mode to get past defenses, then each team member left for their positions. Pidge and Hunk stayed in Green, and hacked the main ships, allowing easy access for the infiltrating squad. Lance, Keith, and Shiro were sent out to sabotage the ship's contained in the docks, taking a good chunk of the armada out. Once Pidge and Hunk were in position, they hacked the ship's communication, defense, and radar, preventing them from reaching outside help. That done, the infiltration squad made their way into the lower decks of the ship, only finding 3 guards along the way.

 

They didn’t stop to think that 3 guards equals trap.

 

They realized soon enough, though.

 

Once they made it to the docks, the place was… deserted? That was when Shiro knew something was wrong.

 

“Uh-oh. Guys, I think this is a trap. Abort the mission, we’ve gotta get ou-” He was cut off by a piercing shriek. The three paladins had to cover their ears, due to the dangerous decibel levels the scream was creating. That was when Haggar showed up.

 

And, when the mission became a complete shit storm.


	2. Gift From the Stars

Following the scream was an explosion.

The entire team was knocked back, hitting the ground hard, unable to catch themselves with their hands still plastered firmly over their ears.

 

Somehow the comms had survived, though they were filled with grating static, but that was drowned out by the muted voice of Shiro.

“Pidge, Hunk, can you hear us? We need backup, NOW!” He ground out. Luckily, by some miracle, the panicked voices of Pidge and Hunk sounded through the comms.

“Where are you? I can send green to find you a way out.” Pidge said, surprisingly calm given the situation, but that was probably for the best.

“We’re in the docks! But we're surrounded! Hurry up!” Said Keith, far less calm than Pidge. But Lance was strangely quiet. Of course, no one noticed it, considering the situation. What the team didn't know, was that Lance was formulating a plan.

Most people wrote him off as an uneducated Mexican, but in reality, he had a natural skill set in academics, despite him not going to school most of his life. Whenever he asked his mother about his 'gift’, she would just reply, “Your wonderful brain is a gift from the stars, mijo”

So, Lance used his 'gift’.

“Guys, I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I'm just coming out of my loooonng hiatus (see Family is Everything Angsty Ass A/N((#shamelessadvertising))) and I need a bit more time to get back to a good place so that I can get you wonderful, beautiful bastards the quality you deserve.
> 
> Luv~ RMH


	3. Not an update, but exciting news!

So... This isn't an update...

 

I'm sorry! Now that I'm on summer break, I can post way faster now! But that's not what this post is about. This is about some pretty exciting news, in my humble opinion.

 

I made myself a Tumblr!!

 

Now that may not sound all that exciting, but hear me out. If you hop on over and follow me, we can chat, you all can ask me questions, but most importantly, you can send me prompts! That's right, you can now request what you want to see, and I'll personally write you a short story! Relationships are allowed ;). My rules should be on the submissions page, just tap 'guidelines' and stuff for mobile, and I'm not sure for computer sorry.

 

Find me at https://tumblr.com/blog/rmhbrp

It's called Written Tears.

 

Have fun and see you next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to head over there my teardrops!!
> 
>  
> 
> RMH~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for 1k my Family is Everything readers! If you're new, welcome also, and check out My other story, Family is Everything. Lot's of Langst, and dark themes for poor Lancey.
> 
> Thanks so much guys, and I'll see you next chapter!
> 
> Luv, RMH~


End file.
